


Mountaineering uncles

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Established Relationship, Gifts, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Some humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: It's Javi's birthday soon. Will Patrick's gift turn out as adventurous as it seems? What about Javi's gift for Patrick? (aka our favourite uncles need a break)
Relationships: Patrick Chan/Javier Fernández
Series: Quarantink 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Mountaineering uncles

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8 of quarantine challenge. Prompt: mountain
> 
> Disclaimer: No skaters were injured for the purpose of this fanfic.  
> Slight warning: Skaters' real injuries were used for the purpose of this fanfic.

"It will be your birthday soon," Patrick announces.

"I know."

"I've been thinking about a gift. And I know how closely you were following my adventures in Nepal. You also need to adopt true Canadian habits, so what about a mountaineering training course?"

"Huh, ... so that's the gift?" Javi asks unsure.

"Well, no. We can talk about it later. Now it's your turn."

"But you don't have birthday in April... Though I know that you might be brooding a bit because you announced your retirement in April and it's a fresh anniversary. And I also know how intently you watched my videos when I tried jumps on skies and I had the best instructor so…," Javi winks and presents him a voucher which Patrick accepts with a terrified look in his eyes.

"But there's no date," they both simultaneously exclaim studying their vouchers.

"Well," Patrick laughs a bit. "Ice shows are coming up and you injured your knee so I thought maybe we can postpone it and booked a nice spa in the mountains instead."

"That's the real gift? Thank god." Javi laughs. "I also booked a nice spa because you also injured your knee and ice shows are coming."

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick announced his retirement on 16th April 2018.  
> Javi's birthday is on 15th April.
> 
> Mountain adventures:  
> Patrick in Nepal: https://www.instagram.com/p/B8n8PPahisa/ (he was there to open an open air ice rink.)  
> Javi skiing & jumping: https://www.instagram.com/p/B7MK8tLp4KL/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B7Qgwb4pO8p/  
> https://twitter.com/FSIgstories/status/1217089160575623169
> 
> (Injuries:)  
> Here's Patrick talking about his injury. He tore ligaments in his left knee while skiing (in 2018) https://www.ifsmagazine.com/patrick-chan-embracing-the-transition/ (and it's a great interview overall)  
> We don't know what exactly happened to Javi but he also injured his left knee in Ferbruary 2020 and had to cancel Art on Ice in Switzerland. https://twitter.com/FSIgstories/status/1225783868814479362


End file.
